Master Org
Master Org was the ruler of all Orgs and the primary villain in Power Rangers: Wild Force. The Second Master Org, Dr. Viktor Adler, was portrayed by Russian actor Ilia Volok. First Master Org Master Org is a name that applies to two beings in the storyline of Wild Force. One of them is the original Master Org, who led the battle against Animaria 3,000 years ago and destroyed Animus and was later destroyed by Merrick Baliton, the guardian of Princess Shayla using the power of Zen-Aku during his imprisonment in a wolf mask. Second Master Org Years later, the scientist Dr. Viktor Adler and his companions Richard and Elizabeth Evans discovered the seeds that remained of Master Org while on an expedition to prove the existence of the Animarium. Because Richard beat Viktor to asking Elizabeth in her hand of marriage, had a baby (Cole Evans) and was "shunned" of the spotlight from the press conference in which they announced they would find the Animarium, Dr. Adler, driven by jealousy and revenge, took the seeds secretly and swallowed them. Moments later, he gained the powers of the former Master Org and he killed his companions, but never found Cole. So it was that Dr. Viktor Adler became the second Master Org. He wore a helmet with a fake horn. He was aided by the Duke Orgs Jindrax and Toxica. He temporarily turned them into slaves when they discovered his true nature as a human, but they escaped. After repeated defeats at the hands of the Wild Force Power Rangers, Master Org fought them himself. In the process, he lost his Org powers, and was then killed by the General Org Mandilok. Rebirth 18:52, May 3, 2012 (UTC)|Reborn Master Org]]However, from Dr. Adler's death was born the true Master Org, with a real Org horn on his forehead. He sent the Duke Org Onikage to arrange for his return. When he came, he destroyed Mandilok and kidnapped Shayla. He then invoked a ceremony to create an Org Heart, who included Princess Shayla's necklace, summoning Retinax, Nayzor, and Mandilok to guard him. He swallowed the Heart, and his human body crumbled. After the destruction of the Nexus, he was reborn with a powerful weapon called the Nexus Blade. Second Death Master Org used the Org Heart to create a full-Org body, which resembled a composite of the two Duke Orgs, Jindrax and Toxica. He attacked the Animarium, destroying Animus and the Predazord with ease when they attempted to stop him. Master Org was seemingly destroyed by the Kongazord, but the Org Heart quickly restored him. He then destroyed all of the Wild Zords and brought the Animarium down to Earth. He attacked Turtle Cove and it seemed nothing could stop him depsite the de-powered Wild Rangers making a last stand against him. Just as he was about to finish the rangers, all the destroyed Wild Zords came back to life and were joined by hundreds of others. The Zords combined their powers into an Ultra Roar, destroying the shocked Master Org's body completely. The Org Heart itself survived the attack but the six Wild Force Rangers used the Jungle Sword to destroy it before it could restore his body again, ending the threat of Master Org forever. de: Master Org Notes *Master Org has destroyed more Zords than any other villain in Power Rangers history. Ironically, he's also the villain to be defeated by the most Zords, as in addition to the revived Zords he'd previously killed, 78 more zords appeared, taking the total to 100. *Even though Master Org doesn't exist in Gaoranger-instead the counterparts of the three General Orgs play larger roles-his costume is taken from the Gorma Emperor XV of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Dr. Adler's status as a former human scientist turned villain may be a possible reference to Doctor Man, the primary villain of the 1984 Sentai series Choudenshi Bioman (both Sentai villains are portrayed by the late Japanese actor Munemaru Kouda). There is an unrelated character in Gaoranger ''called the Org Master which is actually just a figurehead that represents the Orgs' power. **However, his ultimate form is indeed from ''Gaoranger, originally known as the Ultimate Org Senki (which was the combined form of the three General Orgs). *Master Org is the first of the few Human Villains who actually chose to become evil, rather than be forced to be evil like Astronema or have an accident like Ransik, as his evil motives were purely based on revenge against Cole's parents. **Chronologically he may be the second depending on when Lothor became a villain. *In his final form, the Adler Master Org had armor or growths on his wrists resembling Toxica's helmet and Jindrax's head. As with his Sentai counterpart, no explanation is given for this. See also (original Master Org) (final form) *Gorma Emperor XV- The Suit from Gosei Sentai Dairanger That was used for Master Org. Category:Wild Force Category:PR Villains Category:Main PR Villains Category:Orgs Category:PR-exclusive Villains Category:Final PR Villains